Do I have to?
by skyrie-chan
Summary: What if Link's ears were never pierced in Skyward Sword? How would he wear his fire earrings? A little ficlet that popped in my head about it.


Do I have to?

A/N: Hello all. I've written plenty of fanfictions before, but this is my first time writing for LOZ, so bear with me here. I had _just _finished Skyward Sword, and I thought "What if Link didn't have pierced ears? How would he wear his fire earrings?" And this is what happened.

All of LOZ belongs to Nintendo and no copyright infringement is intended.

_DA DA NANA! You got the Fire Earrings! They allow you to withstand incredible temperatures!_

Link's face held a look of consternation. Earrings? Really? It couldn't have been a bracelet? Necklace?

Fi popped out of the sword. _Master, you seem to be troubled. Is something wrong?_

"I'll say," he replied. "The goddesses' gift is a pair of earrings, but how am I supposed to wear them? My ears aren't pierced!"

_Master, if I may make a suggestion. Do they not have places in your village that will pierce a hole in your earlobe to wear decorations such as this? Perhaps we should make a visit there and ask them to alter your ears for this to be of any use._

Link grimaced. "Do I have to?" he asked. "I mean, I can't wear them anywhere else? Like pin it to my shirt or something?"

_No, Master. I'm afraid if you do not wear them as directed, they will prove ineffective. _

Link scowled and walked toward the bird statue at the base of the mountain. "Alright, let's go get it over with." Soon he was flying high aloft his bird and speeding toward Skyloft. He dropped down in front of the bazaar and entered. Thankfully, Rupin had recently started offering free piercings to anyone who bought a sack of slingshot seeds. Pierced ears had fast become a trend among the youth of Skyloft. Most knew it was just a gimmick to get more customers. Few people in their peace loving village had any need for bombs or arrows, and even the knights didn't purchase them enough to keep him in business. And as fortune would have it, Link was low on seeds.

"Hi, Rupin," he greeted. "I'll take a bag of seeds." Link held up a bag of seeds and tried to smile convincingly.

"Ah haah," replied Ruping, rosy cheeks glowing and his plastered smile tearing at the corners of his mouth. "Yes, a bag of seeds. Perfect for any who wish to make a sure shot with a slingshot! One bag hold ten extra seeds, do we have a deal? And if you'd like I even have a special offer now: a free ear piercing to those who purchase a bag! These piercings have become increasingly popular with the youth around here!"

Link sighed. "Alright, that includes both ears, right?"

"Aahh," he replied. "I regret to inform you that my special one of a kind offer only includes one ear! To have the other ear pierced, one must purchase a bag of seeds and a metal shield!"

Link tapped his chin in thought for a moment and called out Fi. _You called for me, Master?_

"Fi, if I only wear one, will it work? OR does it have to be both?"

_You must wear both earrings properly as directed for them to have the desired effect. Would that be all, Master?_

"Yeah, that's all. Thanks. Alright, I'll take the shield too," he said as he dug into his wallet and pulled out the necessary rupees and plunked them on the counter. _Thief, _he thought to himself.

"Ah haaah" Rupin exclaimed, still smiling. "Thank you for your continued patronage! Please follow me!" He led Link to the backroom behind his counter to a room with a tray of supplies and needles. "Please, take a seat!" He gestured to the large looking chair.

Link sat down cautiously. He'd heard from Pipit that it hurts worse than a remlit bite. But if he could do it, then so could he. When he sat down, he turned to find Rupin wiping down a long needle with a clear liquid. "This is a cleansing potion that Bertie had created whilst you've been away on your adventures. It's a very handy potion and it helps keep my equipment clean!"

"What's it do?" asked Link.

"Sanitizes anything it touches, eliminating any and all microbes or pathogens! Useful in the treatment of wounds or cleaning utensils, or things like this!" Rupin turned around to present Link with a five inch long, thin needle. Link nearly passed out but kept repeating a mantra- "You gotta find Zelda, you gotta find Zelda."

"Now, would you like a set of standard hoops or studs or do you have some of your own that you would like to use? Keep in mind whichever you choose, you must keep them in for two months straight in order to prevent the holes from closing."

Link wordlessly dug into his pouch and held out the bright red hoops.

"An excellent choice! Alright, sir, now don't move. You'll feel a slight pinch here, now."

Link's eyes went wide. "Yaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Link walked out of the bazaar rubbing his earlobes and scowling.

_Master_ called Fi.

"Yeah?"

_May I say something?_

"Of course."

_I believe it is the social custom to tell you I believe you look what your kind would call "handsome", _came the voice from the sword, sounding somewhat timid.

"Heh, thanks, Fi."

_You're welcome, Master._

Maybe getting them pierced wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: I don't really ship Fi/Link (What would that even be called? Fink?) But I thought it would be nice for a little fluffy friendship. I also thought it would be funny if the "Chosen Hero" would be afraid of something like needles. This is my first LOZ fanfic, so please let me know! If I get enough positive feedback, I just may write more...or not.


End file.
